kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekihara Tae
Sekihara Tae is the 20-something manager of the beef hot pot (gyūnabe, or sukiyaki) restaurant, the Akabeko. She has a twin sister named Sae managing in a similar restaurant called the Shirōbeko in Kyoto. Sanosuke also owes her a seemingly large sum of money in which interest is accounted for. In the anime, and somewhat in the manga too, she tried to push forward the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru since it wasn't moving along fast enough for her taste. Appearance Tae is an attractive young woman with short brown hair tied in a bun at the nape of her neck and covered with a handkerchief, though her bangs curl out over the sides of her brow and are accompanied by two thin strands of hair at the sides of her face. In the manga, Tae is nearly always depicted with her eyes closed, as are all the other members of her family; in the anime, her eyes are large and brown. As she is often seen at the Akabeko, Tae is most frequently observed dressed in her hostess uniform. Personality As befits a successful hostess and manager, Tae possesses a markedly positive and upbeat personality, more often donning a smile than not. She is very accommodating and eager to do whatever is in her power to aid her friends and customers. A smart and capable businesswoman, Tae is able to read people and situations rather astutely, which sometimes causes her to assert herself in a way that others have deemed "scary", both when it comes to her business and her relationships. Tae is particularly assertive when it comes to romantic relationships; as a young woman with love often on her mind, she seems to take particular pleasure in suggesting and supporting potential romantic connections among her acquaintances--devoting much of her time to encouraging Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship to blossom. That being said, her own lack of romantic involvement seems to be a bit of a sore spot, as she has apparently reached a point in her twenties which she fears makes her an undesirable romantic prospect. As might be expected of anyone associated with Kaoru and her group of friends, Tae is also a very caring person and, while she does not seem prone to anxiety, she can often be seen worrying over the dangerous or emotionally-compromising situations which befall the group staying at Kamiya Dojo. Relationships *'Kenshin-gumi': Regular customers/friends *'Sanjō Tsubame': Employee/friend *'''Sekihara Sae: Twin sister Abilities As the Akabeko's manager, Tae is presumably a skilled cook, hostess, and businesswoman. History Throughout the manga and anime Tae has, at times, played a supporting role when Kenshin and his allies are to face sinister enemies. For instance, when Kaoru refuses to eat for days, due to a strong fit of depression as a result of Kenshin's departure to Kyoto, she and Tsubame head towards the Kamiya Dojo to show their support and help Yahiko set her straight. Live Action Film She made a cameo in the 2012 live action film. Creation & Reception Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kenshin-Gumi